


Como vivir una mentira

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No merecía de tenerlo en sus brazos y no quería arriesgar de herirlo, pero si esto era lo que el menor le pedía para ser feliz, Kota iba a tratar de ignorar la sensación de estar siempre a punto de hacerle daño.





	Como vivir una mentira

**Como vivir una mentira**

Kota lloraba.

No solía hacerlo, no era algo que le gustase, pero lloraba.

Yuri, a su lado, dormía.

Le gustaba mirarlo dormir, le gustaba esa expresión casi inocente, ese aire sereno.

Le gustaba, hasta que le ocurría lo que le estaba haciendo.

Había sido honesto con él, y no se podía lamentar de eso.

Le había dicho que el tiempo iba a desvanecer todo, que nunca iba a robar su alma y lo que era, y lo que sentía, pero cuando lo había hecho no sabía si hubiera sido completamente sincero.

Habían pasado meses, y nada había aun desvanecido, aun los recuerdos se desenrollaban en su mente como si hubieran sido solo pocos minutos desde ese día que trataba tan firmemente de olvidar.

Yuri había sido con él como ningún otro, le había ofrecido su hombro para llorar, le había dicho que nunca iba a dejarlo solo, que no iba a permitir que se quedara encerrado en sí mismo a torturarse con su culpa, con la sensación de pérdida.

Y nunca había faltado de ceñirse a esas promesas, y lentamente Kota había empezado a aceptarlo como parte de su vida, a sentirlo como una presencia indispensable.

A creer de amarlo, quizás, aun ambos estaban conscientes de cuanto insincero fuera ese sentimiento.

_“No he tenido éxito de proteger la persona que amaba. Con estas manos sucias de sangre, no puedo abrazar ninguno.” _

Kota se repetía esas palabras como un mantra, y se veía despertarse en una cama del hospital, y recordaba cómo se había sentido, como su mente lo había atacado con memorias confusas, insistentes.

Y veía sus amigos decirle del incidente con el coche, y de Kei, y en ese punto todo se hiciera obscuro, y Kota terminaba como esa noche a llorar todas sus lágrimas, porque el hombre que amaba era muerto por su culpa.

Yuri sabía que Kota nunca iba a dejar de amar Kei completamente, que no podía, y sabía que la culpa iba a quedarse dentro de él como una presencia constante, que nunca iba a darle un respiro.

Pero se había quedado allí, y solo por eso Yabu sentía que le debía algo, que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por él.

Solo para hacerle sentir una parte de ese amor que ya no tenía, y solo por él, nunca por sí mismo, porque era algo que no merecía.

Se giró hacia él, lo abrazó y lo sintió agitarse en su agarre, pero en el final aceptarlo casi con alivio.

“Lo siento, Yuri.” Kota murmuró bajo, tratando de no abrazarlo demasiado fuerte, cerrando sus ojos ya sabiendo que no iba a dormir.

Quería que dejar Chinen sentir su presencia, pero no demasiado.

No merecía de tenerlo en sus brazos y no quería arriesgar de herirlo, pero si esto era lo que el menor le pedía para ser feliz, Kota iba a tratar de ignorar la sensación de estar siempre a punto de hacerle daño.

Kota iba a luchar para hacerlo estar bien.

A su propia felicidad, a esa nunca más iba a pensar. 


End file.
